dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Broly
|Occupation = |Allegiance = Dark Empire (formerly) |FamConnect = Xeno Paragus (father) |Counterparts = Broly Future Broly Bio-Broly Broly (DBS) }} , known as Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission after being corrupted, is an incarnation of Broly from a world separate to the main timeline. Appearance Dark Broly is only ever shown in his Super Saiyan 4 state. Along with this, Broly is also wearing the Time Breaker Mask and is infused with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball. His outfit is identical to his original counterpart's attire, with only the colors changed. His wristbands and boots are black, along with his sash. Along with this change, he wears dark teal pants. His skin takes on a darker tone, more brown in color than normal and with glowing red eyes. Personality Like his main timeline counterpart, Broly is full of rage and shares the same deep hatred for Goku. However, possibly due to being controlled he is much less talkative, only shown to yell "Kakarot!" several times in anger. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga After being merged with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly is captured and imprisoned by the Dark Empire. Mechikabura wants to know if it is possible to control a Dark Dragon Ball host using a Time Breaker mask and so he has Demon God Towa and Xeno Paragus go to place one on Broly, turning him into Dark Broly. The mind control attempt is less than successful and Dark Broly begins rampaging in the Demon Realm. Towa and Paragus try to get him under control but are unable. Xeno Goku shows up from a time portal, angering Broly who breaks off part of his mask. As this goes on, Mechikabura watches and laughs in amusement. Paragus attempts to control Broly again but is punched into the time portal. Dark Broly then attacks Towa and Goku, hitting Towa so hard she reverts to her base state. Mira then appears and absorbs Towa, Dark Broly and Mira then begin fighting evenly. Goku gets up and turns into a Super Saiyan 4. Broly, Mira, and Goku fire their strongest attacks at each other, Broly is knocked unconscious in the struggle and his Dark Dragon Ball is taken. Dark King Mechikabura Saga While Chamel is confronting Towa and Fin in the demon realm, he is suddenly knocked aside out of the blue by a charging Dark Broly, now without his mask, and makes a beeline directly towards Fin. Power ;Manga Mechikabura does not consider Dark Broly a threat, simply laughing in amusement as he rampaged in his castle. Dark Broly is able to easily hold an advantage over both Xeno Paragus and Demon God Towa at the same time. Dark Broly is able to easily knock down base Xeno Goku and hit Demon God Towa so hard she reverted to her base form. Dark Broly proves to be an even match for Mira (Towa absorbed) in battle. He participates in a three-way the battle between himself, Mira (Towa absorbed) and Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku - with Mechikabura noting that all three fighters had roughly the same battle power. Broly is knocked unconscious as a result of the final beam struggle. In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Dark Broly is able to easily knock aside Chamel, and forces force Towa (in her second Demon God form) and Fin (as Dark Gogeta) to retreat. ;Video games In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Dark Broly is able to overwhelm Xeno King Vegeta and Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Bardock at the same time - killing Xeno King Vegeta during the battle - however he is defeated when Xeno Bardock comes across the Key Sword and uses it on him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' *'Dark Blast Stinger' – Dark Broly's Super Attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Blaster Meteor' – Unmasked Dark Broly Super Attack in Universe Mission 10. *'Demon Power' - Dark Broly was forcefully given demon power, with this power changing him completely into a mindless berserker. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan 4 Dark Broly appears to be permanently in his Super Saiyan 4 form, retaining the state even whilst unconscious. Fused with Dark Dragon Ball Dark Broly was fused with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, he briefly appears in this state chained up in Mechikabura's castle, prior to receiving a Time Breaker mask. Masked Dark Broly in his Super Saiyan 4 form fuses with the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball, and is then given a Time Breaker mask. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada Battles ;Manga *Dark Broly vs. Towa (Demon God) and Xeno Paragus *Dark Broly vs. Xeno Goku, Towa (Demon God) and Xeno Paragus *Dark Broly vs. Mira (Towa Absorbed) vs. Xeno Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) List of characters killed by Dark Broly *Xeno King Vegeta - Killed by Dark Broly during the Dark King Mechikabura Saga. Trivia * Gallery References Site Navigation es:Broly Dark Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Time Breakers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mutants Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased